Heartbeat
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: "I couldn't deny it anymore, I was madly in love with him ... our love was forbidden but hard to forget…love is something that you can't control or stop from happening…it always happens when you less except and I…I fell in love with a devil…"


Your heartbeat

Raf's POV

Even though it's hard to believe, everything has an end…when you lay down on your bed and go wander around the dreamland, when you less except a new day has already begun and you're lazy to get up but you know that sooner or later you have to get up or when you eat an ice-cream and when you less except you have finished it and you want to buy more.

To me it's over too, it's over my first year as a guardian angel apprentice…yes, vacations are here and I should be happy right? I would be able to get some good rest, I would go back to my parents, I was going back to AngieTown but so many things happened this year…many things that marked and will mark me for the rest of my life…I made new friends and enemies, I found out that I wasn't a full blooded angel, I found out who my real parents were, my real father died to save my life from that evil witch, Reina, that me and my friends were able to defeat, I also found out that my mother disappeared without a trace in some kind of typhoon when I was just a baby but there was a night that I heard her voice in my head, could that mean that she is alive, somewhere? Everything happened but there is something…someone that I met and that I won't ever be able to forget…Sulfus…

I try over and over again but I can't forget him, we went through so many things together…we were always discussing and fighting against each other but I guess between an angel and a devil it's pretty normal isn't it? We broke the V.E.T.O so many times, we got trapped in the same places a lot but more important…we have kissed…

That kiss was something that I wouldn't ever be able to forget, even thought that it was a forbidden kiss…a forbidden love…I couldn't deny it anymore, I was madly in love with him…and just the thought of being so far away from him made my heart ache, it would be harder than I thought…things wouldn't be the same without him around, always teasing me, of course I would have the company of my friends, Urie, Dolce and Miki, after all we all live in AngieTown but him…when I saw him again it would be just in next year at school but until there…I don't know how long I could handle be so far away from him…me at AngieTown and him at Zolfanello City…two places completely different…just like us…two races completely the opposite of each other, me an angel and him a devil…our love was forbidden but hard to forget…love is something that you can't control or stop from happening…it always happens when you less except and I…I fell in love with a devil…

Sometimes I ask myself…of all the angels in the world why did I have to fall in love with a devil, why did I have to fall in love with him? I never was able to get an answer for this question…since the day we broke the V.E.T.O that I couldn't forget him…that dark hair…those golden, amber eyes…that teasing smile…I wouldn't ever forget all of this…but think about him and not be with him, be in his arms, look into his eyes would be more difficult than I thought…

"Raf! Are you ready yet, cuz it's almost time for us to go!" called my best friend, Urie, from the other side of our bedroom.

"I'm almost ready Urie!" I replied as I looked out the window

'But first there is something I have to do…' I thought as I closed my trolley, put it on the floor and opened the window, I flew outside to the other side of the school. I knew what I was doing was wrong but it had to be done; if I didn't do this I would regret it…I flew to a window of a dark bedroom, I looked inside the room and there he was with his back turned on me…my love…my little devil…looks like luck was on my side, he was alone, also packing his things. I took a deep breath and tapped softly on the window, it took a few seconds for him to turn around and look at him, he was surprised to see me.

"Raf, what are you doing here?" he asked me as he opened the window and let me in, I looked down a little bit embarrassed but quickly looked back at him.

"I…I had to see you one last time…before I leave…"

"It looks like you read my mind…I was about to do the same thing…" he said, I blushed slightly when I heard this…did I hear well? He was going to me?

"Sulfus, I…I…" I couldn't find the right words to explain to him what I was feeling; I only could express it so I hugged him , I could care less about the V.E.T.O I have broke it a lot of times, so this time would just be another time…I only wanted to be in his arms once again…one last time…

"Raf…" I heard him murmur

"I'm sorry I…I just had to do this…" I said…I was about to break this sudden hug when I felt his strong arms holding me against him again, I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes

"I don't care about the V.E.T.O anymore…I just wanted to be with you in this last minutes we have together…I love you Sulfus…I always will…"

"I love you too, my angel"

I looked at him, eyes in eyes, he was really being sincere…I closed my eyes and approached my face to his, I didn't feel him tense, on the counter, I felt one of his hands touching the back of my head and pushing me slightly against his lips…our lips united in a small but sweet and warm kiss (A/N: Yes I know that if an angel and a devil kiss means the apocalypse but ..God those two deserve a moment together, a passionate kiss without causing the end of the world!)…when we separated, we looked in each other eyes once again…

"Goodbye Sulfus…" I whispered with sadness

"Don't see this as a goodbye, just see this as a 'See you soon'"

I smiled when I heard this, he was right, after all we were going to see each other again in 3 months, he smiled back at me and we hugged and that's when I felt it…his heart…it was beating so fast…

"Sulfus…your heart…it's beating so fast"

"Yes…every time I'm close to you…"

I smiled and we stayed in each other arms until it was time to leave…when I walked back to my friends, I was smiling, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be away from each other for a while, we both needed sometime to clear our minds after everything that happened but I swore to myself that I would come back, I would come back to him…

"What are you thinking about that makes you smile so much, Raf?" asked Dolce

"Nothing Dolce…nothing" I said as we flew back towards the sky

Normal POV

"Sulfus! How long, are you going to stay there like a scarecrow staring at the sky?" yelled Kabale, who was typing her foot on the floor, impatiently.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. If you want to go home so badly you could have left already!" said Sulfus as he and his friends went back home

'I promise you my angel; I will be back for you'

THE END


End file.
